Only By The Night
by katietheryn1
Summary: Damon is Called to come visit Bonnie at college after 2 years, and what he finds makes him fall head over heels for her. But it seems that everyone has something to say about it when they find out. Please Read & Review! DxB **forgive incorrect Italian**
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnie**

This book was complete crap! It had been two years since the day Elena got Stefan back; since the two of them had left for Italy, engaged, to start a new life; since Matt, Meredith, and I all left for different colleges; since I'd last seen vampires. I but hadn't forgotten one itty-bitty detail – and vampires sure didn't sparkle. And of course they had fangs! Great job, modern-day world, you'll never find the real vampires because you have no clue what they are anymore. They would never find…

Damon. Oh, his name still sent a familiar cool chill down my spine. When Klaus had severely injured and nearly killed both him and Stefan, and he looked at me so helplessly, letting his guard down… And when he kissed me behind Vickie Bennett's house, I just had no clue. But I would always want him; I would never forget a thing about Damon Salvatore. I would never admit it, but I loved him.

"It was all real, Damon does exist," I whispered feverishly to myself, squeezing my eyes shut and then widely opening them. I shook my head back and forth, disbelief overpowering me as I stared at the words sitting on my lap. The words weren't true; they couldn't be true, right? Damon and Stefan were real, not just part of my imagination, right? I picked up the book and threw it at my floor, standing up from where I sat on my bed. I stood and walked through my lonely apartment to my bathroom. I saw my fiery curls tangled and my freckled face flushed. My chest was heaving, and my eyes watered. I lived alone, and hadn't spoken to anyone about vampires since I visited Meredith and her fiancée Alaric about a month ago. And Matt was always too busy as the starting quarterback of Virginia Tech (with Caroline a cheerleader there, also); I hadn't seen him in several months now.

"Oh, get a grip, McCullough," I sneered at the mirror, mad at myself for how foolish I was being.

I splashed some freezing cold water on my face, brushed my teeth, and eventually left the bathroom to go change into my sleepwear – it was near summer at the University of Virginia, so I was basically wearing a pink camisole and boyshorts set. I walked back out into my bedroom area and picked the phony book of the ground. It was called Twilight, a New York Times best seller. Meredith had recommended it to me as a joke. So I was supposed to laugh at it. I contemplated the possibility for a second, before finally accepting the challenge.

I turning out my lights for the evening and lit a few candles on my coffee table – I felt more right doing this; I was a psychic, anyway. I sat down on my couch, propped up my feet, and threw a blanket over myself, before I started animatedly throwing myself into this supposed vampire romance-drama-comedy. I started from the point where Bella was with, um… Edward, in a meadow, and he was glittering like a gay bar, explaining in an emo manner why he didn't have fangs or any of the cool shit vampires were supposed to have. I did end up getting a kick out of it, and giggled out loud at some parts, sometimes so wildly you'd think I was going insane. I even commentated some parts.

"'The lion fell in love with the lamb.' What kind of a pick-up line is that?" I giggled frantically to the point where it almost hurt. "What would Damon say? Edward Cullen's not a really vampire; he's an abomination who must be burned. Wait, but he sparkles, will he even catch fire? Oh, yeah, never mind, that's how he dies… Damon, oh Damon…" I talked to myself, looking up and around the room. Here was your average 20-year-old Southern college student, reading and commentating on vampires, alone, by candlelight.

"The epitome of sanity," I joked, sarcasm bleeding through the tone I used. Literally. I gave myself a paper cut as I attempted to turn a page. Ouch. Better get a Band-Aid on that…

**Damon**

I was flying, yes. But no one would look up into the sky and see some mysterious man up in the sky. I was a crow, soaring silently over Fell's Church, Virginia. I wasn't sure why I came back, but I felt as if I was drawn here after so many years. I had to… damn, I didn't know what I had to do. It was something to do with someone. Not Mutt, not scary Meredith, not the Caroline girl, but the little witch? Bonnie, with her flaming curls and scattered freckles and soft lips– Get a hold of yourself, Damon!

I couldn't think of a human like that, a witch or not. They were the prey; I was the hunter. They were there for my food, my entertainment, and my pleasure. That was it; there was nothing more to them than blood. But, I didn't always think that, did I? Elena was human, but her and my marshmallow of a little brother were now married back home in Italy – a place I would now never return to of my own will. But there was no way that the witch could have a hold like that on me.

God, I was really getting hungry. Well, I wasn't going to just fly around contemplating and brooding – which relative of mine did that remind me of? I was going to find a tasty little snack like… Caroline Forbes. That sounded good. I flew over to her house, and rooted myself in the tree right outside her window. There I turning back into the dark young man I was as looked and listened for any movement or sign of inhabitants. None. She probably went off to college, just like all the others. I had seen Mutt on television playing football before, and knew that Meredith had gone to live with the vampire-obsessed fake History teacher who was way too young to be a history teacher anyway. But where had Bonnie gone…?

_Damon, oh Damon,_ a whisper Called in the wind just then. A very familiar-yet-changed whisper, at that. I would know that sweet voice anywhere. The Italian Renaissance young man in me wanted to call that voice _il mio piccolo uccello rosso caro_. My beloved small red bird. But the American from the 21st century just called her one, sweet little word. Bonnie. She was calling me from somewhere near. I didn't even hesitate to change back into a crow and take to the skies, following the direction from where her voice had called to me.

I soon found myself flying over the campus of the University of Virginia, making my way to a small apartment complex. I noticed briefly and uninterestedly that the nightlife was busy at several restaurants, clubs, and shops. But I was drawn to a dimly lit apartment room with open blinds. It was just my luck that there was a really tall… something tree right across the street from the barely lit room. Bonnie's room, or at least where she was when she called me. I flew to it, perched on a branch, and turned back into Damon Salvatore – my incredibly dark and dashing vampire-human self. I sat on the branch effortlessly, as if it was a recliner, and looked into the small, clean window.

There she sat with a blanket on her lap, arms, neck, and legs exposed. She was reading a large book, and was giggling softly. The room was candlelit – typical – and she had a small bandage around her right index finger. She looked much more like a woman than I remembered her – she was a college sophomore now, and she was bound to change and move on eventually. But she couldn't have moved on too far, because she called me, didn't she? It definitely wasn't my imagination that brought me to her exact location.

I observed her a while, watching her eyes light up and her lips form a smile when she read something that made her laugh. Her voice was sweet and definitely more mature – like it sounded amazing. She curls bounced when her shoulders moved shook with laughter. I completely lost track of time… until at about 11 o' clock she spoke. With the window closed, it was so faint, but I could make it out with my hearing.

"If he was mine… would he ever change me?" she sighed, shaking her head and frowning slightly. "Oh, Damon…"

Wait, me? She was talking about me changing her? She wanted that? She wanted me to be hers? Why was I even here? Oh, yeah, she called me… Then why wasn't I over there, asking her why the hell she called me? I shook my head and, to avoid unneeded attention, slowly swung down the tall tree's limbs, not showing any supernatural ability. I finally made my way to the solid ground, and jumped down to it, as no one would be looking around, actually looking for me. No one would notice my epic landing. Bravo, me, you have managed to both entertain and annoy yourself.

I ran across the wide street at human pace, but still avoiding the occasional cars. I hopped onto the fire escape and climbed quickly – I couldn't contain myself any more – I had to talk to her. She was obviously the reason I brought myself back to Virginia. I just couldn't get there fast enough for once – it bugged me. I was still hungry, but… I just had to see her. I would never hurt her.

I finally made it to her level, and I was sure she hadn't heard me – I had intentionally stepped light enough that the creaky old metal wouldn't even know I was running on it; I was barely touching it as I ran anyways. I stood away from the window, guaranteeing that she wouldn't see me. Know I would just have to make my presence known.

**Bonnie**

Edward wouldn't change Bella, and they were both being stubborn bitches about. If that were Damon and I, would he change me? Would I want to be changed? I couldn't stop thinking about that as I finished up this book. Wow, I really was a fast reader – did I just finish a nearly 500 page book in… about 4 hours! I'd being reading for so long! And I was kind of tired, but not enough to go to sleep yet on a Friday night.

"You rang?" a frighteningly familiar masculine voice called out. I froze where I sat, my eyes widening and searching the room while my body remained immobile. Wait, he had to be outside, he had never been invited in, much less even visited, or known where I lived… Holy crap. Damon.

I placed my book on my coffee table and cautiously stood, my heart accelerating to a speed it hadn't reached in a very long time. My head swiveled to my window, right across from my couch. And there he was, leaning casually against the window frame with an entertained smug smile only he could pull off. But there was an expression in his eyes, and it was dramatically different. They were wider than usual, and tinted with confusion and some other things. They were more real than the casual Damon smirk he wore.

I slowly advance toward him, right outside my window. I took in everything about him as I walked to him. The tight black tee, the leather jacket, the black jeans, and the black hair – definitely the vampire I remembered from high school. The crescent moon shone in the dark blue sky behind him, making the image all the more menacing and all the more alluring. Why in hell was he here? And he said that I rang him? Oh, the candles and everything… Apparently I had accidentally Called out to him. But he was close enough to hear, and then he actually came, showing up on my fire escape outside my window.

"Damon?" I whispered, still in a bit of disbelief as I opened the window. The warm wind lightly blew in, reminding me of how underdressed I was. And by the looks of his traveling eyes, he noticed it, too.

"Yep. It's me. Bonnie?" he said matter-of-factly right back at me. "You Called?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonnie**

Here stood the star of my darkest and brightest dream, right in front of me. And yet, I couldn't think of a coherent or sensible thing to say. How classic of me; finally Damon had come for you when you wanted him, and you just stand there with him out on your fire escape. But should I invite him in…?

"I didn't think you'd actually come," I whispered sheepishly, looking away to avoid any eye contact. Of course I had no clue what I was doing in the first place – in fact, I had practically forgotten I was a witch! And the candles… oh, I was such a stupid idiot sometimes! But he actually came when I accidentally Called him. That was quite unexpected, to say in the least.

"Well, you see, Bonnie, when someone Calls you, you answer them. It's only polite, you know – you pick up the phone when someone calls you that way, too," Damon joked casually, smiling in the same seductively intimidating manner. He was starting up a battle of wits, was he now? I was sure my ego was large enough to handle it – hell; my ego was nearly as big as Tyler Smallwood's these days!

"Well, you see, Damon," I mimicked, starting out my counter the same way he began his, only letting my eyes wander, "sometimes rude people just ignore calls and leave the person hanging. And nobody ever picks up a sales call from some eccentric telemarketer unless they're slightly deranged. And when someone pocket-dials or–" I was interrupted by two cool fingers over my minimally opened lips. I finally looked up to Damon, whose face was as close to mine as it could get. His eyes looked deeply into mine, searching for something. They looked meaningful and no longer one bit threatening. They looked like they did… with Klaus and Stefan in the clearing. When he looked like a brother – a caring, worried, and human brother.

He looked at my deeply with those eyes and I knew this was no joke of seduction of Damon's. He was truly honest about being here, wanting to answer a call to an old… accomplice or something, I guess. Or maybe to an old fling, as we had kissed several times. Or an old friend, maybe, because I think he could count the people he even slightly cared about on one or two hands – and I now believed I was one of those. Or he wouldn't have bothered to come.

"Shh, Bonnie, _cara_, no more talk about telemarketers. I'm fine, but you? You still Called, remember? Hence, why I'm here," Damon whispered in a careful tone. He still thought I Called for him, and he cared to know why, and if I was all right. This didn't seem like the Damon mask – how he shielded himself from pain and relationships through violence and humor. No, this felt like he was letting down some of those walls – to get to me. I didn't know if this would last, but I'd take the real Damon Salvatore while he's here.

I took a deep breath against Damon's fingers, and he took them away from my mouth. I didn't even realize that my entire head was out the window until now. No wonder he could touch me… but should I invite him in? Well, I would take a risk – I loved him, anyway!

"Uh, come inside, Damon," I whispered, backing away from the window and looking away from him. It was an oddly large window – he would get in to my apartment just fine. I turned away from him and walked over towards my couch, not quite sure if I should sit or not. I couldn't hear him from my window or anywhere, but I could fell his presence directly behind me. I just sat next to my blanket, and Damon sat down next to me.

I looked up to see him taking in his surroundings. My apartment had beige walls, autumn-colored furniture, a bedroom with the same color scheme, and a small kitchen near the bathroom – and all of it was sufficiently cleaned. I was immediately pleased with my neatness and design skills; my place looked and felt so homey. I was sure that he liked it by his face – everyone who came here said it reminded him or her of me. And Damon cared about me, so of course he liked that I lived in a non-living reflection of myself, right?

"Your place is so much like you," Damon thought aloud wonderingly, a subtle smile playing on the edges of his mouth. His head swiveled 180 degrees each way, as he kept looking around for a couple more seconds, before he turned right back to me. We both sat on opposite sides of the couch, yet it was small, so our knees were touching. I saw that he had taken off his boots beforehand, and was sitting cross-legged just like me. I fidgeted with my hands in my lap while Damon had his hands casually resting on his ankles.

"Okay, so here's the thing, Damon. I didn't really mean to call you, I was just kind of thinking about you… a lot, and…" I gestured with my hands to the still-lit candles that were the only source of light in my whole apartment. "I… yeah. Called you." Damon nodded casually, but still held a certain intensity in his eyes that let me know that he had something to say, also. Then he began to speak, his eyes locked with mine.

"I guess I'll just have to thank the candles, then, because as a matter of fact, I was looking for you tonight, _cara._ I came back to Virginia, hell knows why. But I couldn't stop thinking about how I was drawn here, pulled, and I think it was because of… you. I think Fate was telling me I had to come back to you. I know it sounds corny and very un-Damon, but you hear me? Cara? I would have shown up on your fire escape sooner or later, but your unintentional Call just got me here all the sooner," Damon concluded, now starting to fidget a bit. That was very un-Damon-like, that was for sure. Him fidgeting, and coming back to Virginia because of a human? Even though I was psychic human – a witch – I was still very much mortal.

Why would he be drawn back to me? Damon Salvatore, my one impossible dream?

**Damon**

I was sitting face to face with her, my _cara_, in her apartment. It smelled like her to the point of me being in pure bliss in the mere action of breathing. This wasn't something I'd ever done before; hell I'd never felt this way about a human before. I felt a connection to her, and I couldn't leave her. I couldn't stop thinking or caring about her.

No, I couldn't tell her exactly how I felt about her – at least just yet. Saying the once-meaningless-now-dreaded word would do things to both of us, and how long had I even seen her in the past 2 years? – Oh yeah, an hour or so. I bit too early, in my personal opinion. But my walls, were coming down, my soul was practically right there, and I felt so vulnerable.

I just told her why I came – blatantly saying I came for her of my own accord, not because of her Call, even though that sure did help out with the whole 'finding her' part. I was compelled here to see her, smell her, hold her, maybe even _taste_ her… but I couldn't even think the last one to myself. Damon Salvatore loved no one. The mask let no one in. But the temptation to be with her was so great…

She sat there, looking into my eyes and thinking about what I had said. She seemed confused, but there was a slight edge of pleasure – she liked that I came back for _her_. Of course I knew that Bonnie cared about me greatly, her mind constantly slipping back into thoughts of me. I had seen in he mind how she had wished for lips to touch once again, for me to drop down onto one knee, for us to be together in her bed, for us to marry and start a family…

These memories of her wishes were from 2 years ago. Oh, how I wished now that I had seen as I do how her curls bounce when she breathes, and how her eyes get all wide and cute when she's deep in thought. That's right, I just said something was cute. Wow, I'm so whipped; do anything for her. My _cara_, my Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes finally focused onto mine again, and I smiled encouragingly to her – say whatever, _cara_. She smiled slightly right back at me, and shook her head slightly. She looked down at her hands, chipping off her fingernail polish, and then looked back up at me. He soft lips parted, and the question came.

"Damon Salvatore, you… you came all the way back from wherever the hell you were… to find _me_?" Bonnie squeaked out, a bit disbelieving, but tears were pooling up in her eyes and a smile was crawling across her trembling lips. And I just couldn't help myself; when the first tear fell, I leaned over to her and kissed it away. More teardrops fell, and I did the same. Bonnie threw her arms around me and leaned into my chest; I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

Soon the tears stopped, and my _piccolo uccello rosso_ looked up at me. She was smiling with bright, trusting eyes. I took one of my hands from around her back, and I used it to dry off her dampened cheeks. She stared up into my eyes as I did so, her eyes glazing over a bit in… need. I looked down to her soft, warm lips, and didn't even have to think. I tilted her head up a bit with my free hand's index finger, and leaned my lips down to hers.

When they touched, I felt something inside of me break and collapse. All my walls, my barriers around my heart, were gone with Bonnie. Her lips moved softly against mine, but with a subtle urgency, like she was attempting to savor something that she needed immediately. I returned the sweetness, and added some passion that I knew Bonnie need from me. I felt m canines begin to sharpen and lengthen, but I was sure I was in control – I could never hurt Bonnie.

Her tongue was now begging for entrance into my mouth, and I immediately gave her what we both needed. I felt her warm tongue trace my teeth, even my canines. It was the most pleasure I had ever felt before, but somehow, I managed to resist biting her. I pulled her to me closer, and she was straddling me now. I was reclining onto my back, leaning against the couch's throw pillows as Bonnie lay on top of me, kissing me hungrily. I felt her hands gripping my hair, as I had one on the small of her back and one behind her head. I had never this amazing, this free, this loved, or this turned on before…

"Bonnie… I came back… because I… love… you," I panted against her lips. "I… need you… so much…"

"Oh… Damon I've… always loved you… love you…" Bonnie breathed raggedly, moving her mouth down to my jaw, kissing my face, neck, and lips. She loved me; I loved her. I started to move my hands to the hem of her camisole, so I could feel my _cara_'s bare skin underneath my touch.

RING!!! … RING!!!

But Mother of fucking God, her phone started ringing.

"Hmm, Damon? So sorry, baby, give me a sec?" she whispered against my collarbone innocently.

"Sure," I whispered back, trying to conceal my disappointment and fury at the interruption. There was a very good chance I would just have to kill whoever was on the other line.

Bonnie stood up and walked away from me, leaving me to feel a bit empty inside. Call it cliché, call it corny or cheesy or whatever, but she was my everything now. I couldn't stand the thought of me ever leaving her side or her ever leaving mine… If there were some guy on the other line that she didn't refer to as 'Dad', then they would surely be dead by tomorrow…

"Hello?… Oh, hey, Stefan… Um, yeah, I'm not going back to Fell's Church until July… Oh, sure… What? You flew here? You're at the airport? Oh, um, that's really, uh, great… You really take your time there, and I'll be ready with the fold out couch when you get here… In about an hour or so? Okay… Bye, Stef," Bonnie finished speaking, and hung up the phone. She stood there, unblinking and utterly frozen in shock, until she looked up at me. I knew I held the same stunned-and-nervous expression as her.

Oh, _god, no_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnie**

This wouldn't end well. Damon was here; Stefan and Elena were coming in _an hour_. What the hell are we supposed to do now? **(A/N: For those of you who watch the show: they're 'we' people! Ha-ha, love it!)**

The look in Damon's dark gray eyes showed me everything: pure nervous dependence. They said, _What should I do? Tell me; I need help._ He was truly helpless – he wasn't entirely good with awkward and potentially threatening social situations. And now here came two Powerful beings, one his vampire brother, who would want nothing less than for him to be around me. I knew my face held no help or answers whatsoever to Damon, so I took a deep breath and started to think.

"Damon, you're staying, you can't leave. They should know what's really going on with both of us. And we should probably clean up for them and get the couch ready… god, where will you stay? Um, if you don't really mind, you could… god I feel awkward… sleep in my bed with me? I don't mind, but you don't need to feel obliged to stay here, god, I don't know," I babbled on anxiously, now looking around at the floor, walls, and roof, and fidgeting like an idiot. Damon was instantly standing above me, his chin resting on my head and his arms around me.

"Shh, Bonnie. You're getting so worked up about all this, _cara_! I won't leave, don't worry, now let's get ready for our visitors and come up with some reasonable story to tell them so they won't murder me," he crooned reassuringly into my ear. I knew he wasn't completely confident about the coming confrontation, but he was just trying to help me out. It would have to happen eventually, wouldn't it? Why not tonight?

So Damon helped me move the coffee table, television, and chairs to appropriate spots in order to fold out the couch. We made it up with the least dusty bed sheets I had in my closet. We idealized our story and spoke casually. I truly felt like I hadn't gone a day without him in the past 2 years.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Damon inquired from the kitchen, where he was popping some popcorn for Elena and I the old-fashioned way on the stove.

"Since I saw you, actually. I know, it seems non-coincidental and sudden, but I don't know. I guess it's just terrible timing, as always," I giggled at my comment on how timing really wasn't a talent of Elena and Stefan.

"So we met up, say, a month ago? That's long enough for Stefan to believe it, since we haven't… traded blood or anything…" Damon tried to avoid the topic as inconspicuously as possible. He must've thought it would freak me out a bit, but suspected Elena had mentioned it before. I didn't mind the topic, but I didn't want to talk about that yet. We had limited time on our hands for, so far, the biggest night of our relationship – and our first.

"We met at a club," I continued reassuringly from my closet, changing into non-pajamas. "We talked all night, I was shy, but you seemed benign, so I let you walk me home, but I didn't let you in. I let you in a week later, but only after meeting again after… my English literature class. That night you made me dinner, I fell asleep talking with you, and you left. We met up every day in the park across the street after that. And you moved in… last week? That sounds about good," I concluded satisfactorily.

"Perfect. Details, though: I made you lasagna that night. I make a _mean_ lasagna. The club we met at was called _La Cabana Roja_ – it's down the street. And I call you _cara_, which is Italian for beloved," Damon mused, and he turned off the stove. I could hear the popcorn still popping in all off the heat. But the last thing he'd said shocked me.

"You… called me that before I even let you in. Really? Beloved?" I stepped out of my closet in short jean shorts and a comfy red tank top. I felt Damon's eyes taking me in before I could even find him in my gaze.

"Yes. I guess I did," he said thoughtfully, smiling at me. Now, let's pick a movie – I'm certainly not tired, and who cares if they are? Movies… say, do you have _Dracula_?"

"Ooh! Even better: _Interview With a Vampire_. Please?" I begged excitedly.

"Yes. Anne Rice was so on it," Damon said as he poured the popcorn into a large plastic bowl without looking. But I was looking, and none of the pieces were left as just a hard kernels but popped into those white, delicious little puffballs. Whatever you call them singularly – but a piece of popcorn sounded too indirect. Oh, whatever.

"You know, that is the one question I don't think I know the answer to. One word for a piece of popcorn… because just plain old popcorn is the plural version, am I right?" Damon responded casually. Dear god, he knew what I thought about? Oh yeah… how could have I not remembered that? Of course I'd known it; it just hadn't crossed my mind, I guess.

I walked over to the closet and opened it up, searching through my stack of videos. It was on top, as it was my favorite and most watched movie these days. It had reassured me during the past 2 years that I wasn't crazy, or at least that I wasn't alone.

"You're not crazy, _cara_. Look who your boyfriend is," Damon joked sweetly, but then he kind of froze a bit. I felt his presence in the room still, as if an electrical switch had suddenly been turned off. And of course I knew why – he'd truly meant what he had said, but after he said it, he knew he had set himself up for rejection.

I turned my head to him and eyed him meaningfully. "I see my boyfriend. And I love what I see," I grabbed the movie and threw it onto the couch bed, now walking toward him slowly. "There are no worries now, and no secrets. I love you." I was within Damon's reaching distance, and he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. We were face to face – I looked up at him, he looked down at me, and I was on the tip of my toes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him, lightly brushing my lips again his.

He immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in much tighter, slamming his lips down on mine feverishly. There was no restraint – seconds later I felt my back on the foldout couch bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hungrily slid my tongue into his mouth. I explored his long, sharpened canine teeth – personally, I thought it was really sexy. I felt one hand of his on my ass and the other wrapped in his hair, as mine were both in his.

And then Damon just broke our kiss and rested his forehead against mine. He pulled me up and I sat on his lap. My breathing was labored, and I tried to bring our lips back together, but Damon wasn't having it. We opened our eyes at the same time, and his look was serious. They were here – or at least close.

"Straighten your shirt. Does my hair look messy? Is my lip gloss smeared?" I asked smoothly, shaking out my curls and picking up the movie, placing it neatly on the coffee table. I straightened the bed sheets as Damon fluffed the pillows and put them in a casual setup – they looked fairly pressed down after our little distraction. Damon hurriedly wiped his thumb across my cheek, obviously fixing makeup of some sorts. He straightened out his shirt; I checked myself in a mirror.

We now looked just like your everyday Bonnie and Damon. Well, except for the fact that Damon looked a bit happy for once. Except for what would happen in the next couple of days – if this had never happened, I would say he would almost be beaming. Glowing, practically.

I heard the elevator ding and open, and then I heard one set of footsteps walking towards us – damn Stefan's vampire silence. Before I knew it, there was a knock on my door – and I felt the Power right outside. I was praying to god that they thought all the Power in my apartment was from me as a witch, but there was way more Power in here than I could ever have. I was begging they wouldn't figure it out as I stepped toward the door, now very unsure of what to do.

"Coming!" I yelled quietly, attempting to sound distant or in the bathroom. We'd had an hour, but we'd never thought to plan a welcome. I guess we had just been a bit absorbed… I looked at Damon, pleading for a hand. He nodded his head toward the kitchen, and motioned with his fingers for me to bring them there after cautioning them of a great surprise that she had. He would try to be casual as if he was still preparing snacks.

I jogged lightly to the door as Damon silently walked into the kitchen. I was almost sweating, and my face was probably a bit flushed, but in June I was sure I could pass it off as sunburn or tan if asked. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it quite slowly, as if afraid of what was on the other side. Was I safe if Stefan and Damon got in a fight? I hoped it didn't come to that; Damon would never want me hurt. Oh, just open the damned door, McCullough!

As I finally revealed Stefan and Elena from behind the door, all my fears vanished. They were smiling widely with their arms around one another.

"Surprise! _Buon giorno_, Bonnie!" Elena all but shrieked in joy as she flung herself onto me in a death grip hug. She looked almost just like I remembered her, but her hair had darkened slightly and she had filled out a little bit – only I would notice the difference; she sure loved Italian food. And she seemed a bit shorter; I had probably grown a bit. I threw my arms around her too.

"Oh my god! Hi, Elena!"

Stefan laughed sweetly at Elena's enthusiasm. He looked completely unchanged – duh. In his formerly only free hand he held a suitcase – I was sure they planned to stay a while, coming all the way from Italy to surprise me. Oh, they would sure be surprised.

"Come in, Stefan," I giggled, remembering the reason why he just stood there, right outside my door. He stepped inside, and as Elena let go of me, he dropped the bag on the floor and pulled me in for a short hug before letting go. It was very sweet, and a hug that only Stefan could pull off.

"It's been so long. Glad to see you. You look happy," Stefan chuckled. Elena cleared her throat, giving me the look. It said, _Is there some guy I should know about?_

I took an unnoticeable deep breath, and began, trying to sound fun and sarcastic to lighten the coming situation. I think it worked. "I'm so glad you're here, guys! But, before you move any further, I must warn you. I have a very special surprise, and it's extremely important to me if you understand. Now, no throwing a fit. This will surprise you, but if you would let us–"

"Ah-ha! I knew there was a guy," Elena commented victoriously, looking happy with herself, and then blushing. "Oh, sorry, Bon, continue."

"So, if you guys promise not to interject while we explain, then we can settle you guys in and all cooperate. Alright?" I cautioned. I knew this could be potentially dangerous, but if Stefan promised, there was little chance he would break it.

The 2 of them looked at each other quickly, and then turned back to me. "We promise."

I sighed nervously, and turned around, motioning them to follow. I was so afraid to turn that corner, so I quickly poked my head around the side. Damon stood there, read to appear as if pouring the majority of the popcorn back into the bag. He winked at me, and then returned to his frozen state. I felt like I was directing a live improv show, and it was scaring me to death.

"Okay, you guys, here he is," I walked proudly over to him and put my arm around him. He poured in the popcorn a moment before they turned the corner, looking as if he'd been doing this kind of casual stuff the whole time. I smiled at him, and he looked at me, smiling back. There was a look of pure adoration and love on his face – and it wasn't to convince our visitors of our relationship. It was saying, _Good job; I love you. Now let's do this together_. He put his arm around me, and set down the empty popcorn bag that had been in his other hand on the countertop.

"Stefan and Elena, this is the new and improved Damon Salvatore," I whispered, returning his loving gaze, and then looking back at our guests.

And they looked royally pissed. And shocked. And flabbergasted. And disbelieving. And alarmed. Elena's gaze was on me. But Stefan's was on his old brother – and Stefan sure had one mean death glare.

"_If you think_–" Stefan started loudly and lividly, stepping forward menacingly. I felt Damon begin to cut him off, but there was no violence – just his grip tightening around me and a hint of angered sarcasm. We were expecting this, and him being so different, he was handling this very well so far. Of course we were scared, but if we messed up, we were done for.

"Oh, dear brother," Damon started exasperatedly, "It's explanation time. You promised my _cara_, now didn't you?" He paused to look back at me, and then them. "I am changed; a different Damon Salvatore. And for you skeptics, it's simply because I'm finally with my true _soul mate_."

**A/N: I want to thank all my readers who have been reviewing this story! It means the world to me to have so much support. I've had the flu all week. I hope you like it, because writing this was the highlight of my painfully boring time at home. It's my longest chapter yet. I'm still recovering and feel like crap. Thanx again, I love you guys!!! *painful cough* Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon**

I had basically just told Saint Stefan to shut up or break a promise, and he was looking at me angrily. I knew he wanted to kill me, but he would just have to listen to one of those how-we-met-and-hooked-up couple stories. It was so awkward for him at that moment that I was nearly tempted to release all the tension in a laugh. _Royally pissed_, as my Bonnie put it in her thoughts. He looked ready to pounce on any false word, any clue that Bonnie was under my Power's influence. He was the most enraged he had been in… well, two years, I guess.

_Jees._ Oh, well, some people are just lost causes. Continue…

Elena looked at Bonnie, and was a bit scared, obviously. But I saw that look of wanting to trust, trying to believe that everything was well and we could just visit with each other in peace. But she was fairly disappointed that that was a far-off option at the moment. She looked at my brother for a quick second, and then right at me. Her eyes were pleading for me to prove myself right.

I looked at Bonnie, smiled quickly, and then turned back to the family reunion from Hell. I just started speaking again from where I had left off just a couple of seconds earlier.

"I am changed; a different Damon Salvatore. And for you skeptics, it's simply because I'm finally with my true _soul mate_." I looked to Bonnie, and I felt her grip around my waist tighten for a moment as a sign of love. Just a reminder that she was right behind me on everything I said. But we had to get our little story straight with them, and quick. I continued to watch her, quite affectionately I would say, as I continued speaking. It's good for them to see the two of us together like this, and how we felt for each other.

"We met about a month ago, at a club down the street," I mused in a low tone. "We talked, we danced, and it was epic. She was a bit scared of me then, but I didn't bring up anything vampire-ish. She thought I was safe enough to walk her home when I asked if I could. But she never invited me in. Smart move, _cara_," I whispered the last part loud enough for them to hear, but it was in a joking tone. I winked at her, and she giggled sweetly, blushing that beautifully sweet red on her cheeks.

"I waited a bit to see her again, and found her a few days later after her class. We just hung out, as simple as it may sound, and I asked her out. She said yes and we had a date night at her place at the end of that week.

"Of course, she had to let me in for that, and in my gratitude I made lasagna," I continues, but was interrupted.

"He makes a mean lasagna, guys," my _cara_ giggled sweetly.

"Yes, and so we ate and talked into the night. She fell asleep with me still there – on the couch; we were talking. So put I picked her up and placed her on her bed. Just as I was leaving, I think, was the moment I realized I loved her." Bonnie gasped a bit and blushed even more, smiling at me even wider. Her teeth were now showing, which meant she was pretty much overjoyed. I had succeeded – would I ever fail her?

"He moved in a week ago. When my classes end next week, we'll be staying here for the summer, we think, because this apartment is not really school property, and we can stay. We're not going all the way home just yet," Bonnie cleared up, casually jumping in. By the sweet way she said I lived with her, I knew Stefan could tell that we hadn't done anything yet. But we would be sleeping in the same bed from now on. So put more emphasis on the _yet_.

**Bonnie**

I had been looking at Damon the whole time we had been talking. He had been looking at me too. We had been staring into each other's eyes, so deeply. We could read each other – his shield was definitely down, and if I had one, it was too. He was a bit uncomfortable with Stefan and Elena here when we were so happy and in sync, but knew it was good for them to see us together – wait, Stefan and Elena? Holy, I had completely forgotten about them! I blushed deeply, and Damon turned back to our unexpected guests. I gripped him harder, and he pulled me closer into his side. It just made me feel safer before turning back to my old friends.

Their expressions were fairly blank, as if they were processing things. Elena was staring at Damon wonderingly, and she looked a bit sad – maybe that he had finally gotten over her. And that I had been the one to break him out of his barriers and find the real him. Elena was used to guys being all over her, and everything being all about her. And I knew, of course, that part of her had loved him, even though she was engaged to his brother.

Stefan was staring intently at his brother, obviously sending him some mental message. Damon was looking right back at him, and they were obviously having some silent conversation we each other. They didn't want Elena and I to hear what they were saying. If it made Stefan accept the situation, I was all for it, but I still really wanted to know what they were talking about. I was very connected to Damon, so was it possible that I could listen in…? I watched Damon and tried to sink right into him, as if we were one.

_Stefan:: 'What's the catch? She hasn't been bitten, and she's obviously still a virgin. Damon, please, I'm lost. What are you possibly getting out of this?'_

_Damon:: 'Little brother, are you ever going to give me a chance? I love her; she loves me back. Can't you see? You must be deaf and blind, you idiot.' _

_Stefan:: 'What is it with you and sarcasm? This is serious, Damon. She's a person. You have no idea what this will do to her, you…'_

_Damon:: '_Stefan!_ Shut up. It's your older brother here, finally finding real love after, like, half a century? That's a really long time to be alone, and I'm sure you know that. I'm going to spend the rest of forever with her, if she'll let me. Don't you under stand that _I love her?_ Katherine doesn't compare. Elena comes nowhere close. I couldn't ever enjoy feeding form another as much again, and once I get my first sip of her when she's ready… I'm a different man. Don't you see that? Stefan, you idiot… I love her, god damn it!'_

Stefan was stunned silent. First off, Damon hadn't called him his name in a long time, and he had just called him that twice. And Damon's pleading for acceptance and believe was actually honest. Stefan could find no fault in Damon's emotions toward Bonnie – he loved her so intensely and purely.

And how I, Bonnie McCullough, knew all this about what Stefan was thinking… I have no clue. Being so linked to Damon, and with Damon's Power, he could probably see everything I could. Was I possibly looking through Damon's eyes right into Stefan?

_Damon:: 'Yes.'_

_Oh, all right then,_ I thought. I was a bit embarrassed that Damon knew I had been eavesdropping, and could hear me now. Stefan also knew I'd heard their exchange, as I felt his gaze on me. I looked up to them both, smiling sheepishly. I giggled nervously, and saw Stefan smile at me. It was a bit reluctant, as if he was still skeptical, but right now, he was fairly convinced. We better not blow that.

Elena cleared her throat, because now that she was just your average human, she had no clue that we had been having a silent exchange without her. She obviously pouting, a bit ticked of, still looking at Damon sadly. What was that feeling I felt… possessiveness? Jealousy? Damon was mine, not hers. But he'd once loved her, hadn't me? Oh yeah. But Damon's mine now; of course he is. Silly me.

Damon and Stefan looked to Elena now too. Her arms were crossed across her chest, and now she looked up at me. She knew that I was part of what had been going on with out her. She blatantly frowned, leaned on one foot, and gave me her best what-the-hell look. It hadn't changed one bit since high school, but even then, she only did that to me when she was really annoyed or pissed or something. That was very rare.

"Nothing, nothing," I groaned, rolling my eyes at her. My voice dripped in sarcasm, which even though it wasn't normal for me, felt natural right then. "Nothing going on here. Come on, popcorn and a movie, the couch is all set up. Who needs sleep?" I pulled Damon behind me, walking into the living area. I motioned for them to follow, and they did.

Damon was setting up the DVD as I fetched the popcorn back for the kitchen. Elena and Stefan were sitting atop the fold out couch-bed thing, waiting patiently for us hosts to set up everything. I saw on my way back with the popcorn as Stefan and Elena scrutinized Damon from behind. It seemed very judgmental, their gazes intent on him as he stood and turned around with my remote in hand. I wondered casually how he easily knew how my TV worked as I set the snack down on the coffee table.

Damon sat down casually in the loveseat, as if he did all the time. I curled myself up in his lap, leaning lovingly against his chest. He wrapped one arm around me as he used the remote to start the movie.

"Wait, what exactly are we watching, guys?" Elena asked, and I could tell she had steamed down from her earlier anger. She was leaning her head on Stefan's shoulder, staring at the blue TV screen. I thought she was intentionally avoiding looking at Damon and I. But Stefan looked over to us, curious for an answer. He obviously couldn't tell form Damon's or my mind – Damon must've been hiding it or something. Either that or Stefan's Powers were really waning down.

"Why, _Interview With a Vampire_, Miss Elena. Our favorite," Damon responded, chuckling slightly as the movie started. I wrapped my arms around him inside of his leather jacket, breathing in his scent. It was going to be exceptionally difficult to watch this movie with such a huge distraction underneath me.

I leaned my head into the crook of Damon's neck, and his head leaned down sweetly on top of mine. I may have been on his lap, but he was much taller than me anyways. I felt his breathing, which was sending shockwaves down my spine. I could only hear his slight movements as the movie started – in fact, I really didn't know what was going on. My mind was so fogged up by Damon's presence.

His head leaned down and I felt his lips in my hair, resting gently on my scalp for a quick second. I felt my back arch a bit at this subtle, sweet couple-like gesture. This was totally real; this was Damon. I couldn't breathe. I could think. I couldn't process one thing on the TV screen in front of me. My mind and body and heart and soul were all screaming _Damon_. I was sure he knew what he was doing to me.

He wrapped his other arm around me now, both of them trapping me closer to him. I didn't argue. I turned my head towards him, closing my eyes and leaning my temple against his collarbone. If Stefan and Elena were awake and paying attention to the world around them, they would think I was just tired. But all my senses were on hyper-drive, screaming one word into my head so loudly I was sure the voices would give me a headache if I didn't get what I wanted eventually. _Damon. Damon._

Why did Stefan and Elena have to pick our first night to surprise visit us. Simply tomorrow would have been so much better; next week would have made me the happiest girl in Virginia. If they hadn't interrupted us… what would we be doing right now? I really wanted to find out.

I leaned my head up towards Damon's neck and kissed it lightly. "Are they awake?" I whispered in my best attempt at a seductive tone.

"They haven't slept in 24 hours getting here. They won't be up until noon tomorrow," Damon said back, a bit louder than I had spoken. He sounded very pleased with what he'd said.

"So, what do you want to do now, then? It's just like we're alone," I asked him, kissing his neck again, but very slowly. I kissed my way up to his jaw, until I could finally look into his eyes. In the light of the TV screen, they looked solid black. And with his mouth slightly open, I could his canines slowly getting lengthening.

His mouth was suddenly roughly down on mine. His intensity was on high as his lips took mine. I kissed him back hungrily, greedily trying to take control of it. I felt him pick me up bridal style, never parting our needy lips as he speedily brought me over to my bed. He laid me down there, finally breaking our lips apart. They immediately felt swollen, cold, and empty. Damon watched me intently, with a loving yet hunting smile on his lips. He was hungry for both my blood and my body.

Damon slowly crawled on top of my, his legs and hips in between mine. He lay himself lightly down on top of me, careful not to put all his weight on me. It seemed like centuries of teasing until our faces were finally inches apart, our bodies touching. His hands rested on each side of my head, pressing down and holding his face back so he could stare into my eyes. His were the deepest black, shining with the reflection of my own. I could see into his soul, past his deepest, darkest barriers and into the real Damon. The man I loved.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you," he whispered back, before looking down at my lips and bringing his down to mine once again that night.

**Damon**

The moment our lips met, something exploded in each of us. There was no restraint as she immediately wrapped her legs around my hips. She threw her hands into my hair, latching on so tightly I was sure she would never break away her hold on me. Her warm lips were movingly ravenously against my own. Her tongue felt amazing on my teeth, and her erratic breathing was rubbing off on me. She was driving me wild, and I couldn't contain myself.

One of my hands was on the back of her neck, pulling her face and upper body up even closer to me. My other hand was wrapped around her back, pulling her back slightly off of the bed. Her legs seemed to somehow get even tighter around my hips, sending my pleasure off the edge. And we kissed for what seemed like years.

But for some reason, I had to stop us. Something came over me, that I didn't want my little brother and his fiancée in the other room when I made Bonnie mine. That didn't want her ring finger to be bare when I made love to her. Shit, I was getting all sentimental over this. I was so deeply in love with her already; maybe I've just loved her all along, from when we'd first kissed or last kissed back in Fell's Church 2 years ago… I didn't know. All I knew was that when I pulled back from the kiss, _il mio piccolo uccello_ was laying underneath me with her lips in a pout. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at me as I stared smiling at her. My _cara_ was so adorable when she was sad.

"What? Damon?" she murmured, confusedly staring up into my eyes. She had no intention of stopping, but if we went to far, I knew we would both regret it in the morning.

"My brother and your best friend are in the other room sleeping. I think we should catch some sleep, too, _cara_," I whispered pleasantly to her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead chastely. I felt her sigh and nod her head, but she didn't remove her arms or legs from around me. This might be difficult.

"Why? They'll sleep till noon tomorrow, so we can do whatever we want until then," Bonnie suggested, leaning her face up towards mine. She tried to close the distance between our lips, but even though it was all I wanted, I restrained myself.

"They're in the _other room_, Bonnie. Elena and Stefan. We won't have alone time for a while after this. We really should wait; you'll regret it in the morning anyway. Cara, please listen?" I pleaded with her to see my reasoning. Her eyes were disappointed, but she could see that she really didn't want to push me any farther.

She reluctantly untangled herself from me, and stood us up beside her bed. She blushed at me, smiled in understanding, and skipped off to her closet to change into her pajamas. I figured, without any wardrobe to speak of at the moment, that I would just under-dress. I slipped off my jacket and jeans, leaving myself in a black tee and boxers. It was appropriate enough with company, even though part of said company was my brother.

As Bonnie changed and did all the other human stuff she did before bed, I figured I would just check in on the other room. I walked into the living area to find Stefan and Elena, fully dressed, and quite asleep underneath the covers. The movie was just finishing up on low volume. I picked up the remote from the coffee table and stopped the movie, taking out the DVD and putting it back in its case. I moved the half-eaten bowl of popcorn from where it sat on the couch armrest beside Elena to the kitchen counter.

I felt the warm night breeze coming in from the open window by Bonnie's fire escape. I had apparently never closed it after she'd invited me in. I went over to close the window, and heard Bonnie walking over towards me. After the window was securely locked, I turned to face the beauty standing before me that was my soul mate. She wore the same night set she'd been wearing earlier. It was modest enough for our guests to see her in.

She held out a hand to me, and I took it. She led me to her bed, where we both proceeded to cautiously open and crawl underneath the covers while closely watching the other. Once we were submerged in her sheets – they smelled just like her, so good – she climbed over to me. She was a calm smile on as she rolled over to face away from me so that we were spooning.

"Why the shirt?" she simply asked me, her shoulders shaking a bit in silent laughter.

"Just to tease you," I responded jokingly, kissing the back of her ear. She tasted and smelled so good that I had to keep kissing down toward the base of her neck. Her aroma was overpowering. She was just so tempting and willing and beautiful…

"Hey! Wasn't it your idea to call it a night?" Bonnie giggled, bringing me back into my right mind. I smiled against her neck, and sighed tiredly.

"Well, maybe you should stop being so tempting," I chastised teasingly and growled playfully in her ear. She gasped nervously, laughed loudly for a quick second, and then covered her mouth. She was thinking about how silly she was being at the moment, and I could tell that she was blushing madly. I chuckled and pulled my head back, finally leaning it on her pillows. I relaxed my senses and focused on Bonnie. I felt her doing the same as me, loosening her tensed muscles. She leaned back on the pillows, mattress, and her boyfriend. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. I breathed in her aroma as I thought about what a day tomorrow would be. What a family reunion this was… we would all eventually be in-laws anyway, wouldn't we?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:::** _Bonjour, mon amies!_ Sorry for so long without an update! This chapter is extra-long to make up for it! Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers!!! Some I would like to shout out to are Mallu, SamiLynn20, teenagehyperness15 (primavera15), zozo42, Agent702Adams, Emily1980, Courtneyfan14, BookyGurl, TriGemini, MyLittleBird., mysedai, HintOfPink, Vampire Lover26, and Danielle Salvatore. I know I have way more than this, but these people have reviewed or set Alerts for me or just plain just made my day, which I am sooo thankful for!!!! Please review and keep reading me, and thanks for all the support and help you have given me!

I also want to give a shout out to all my international readers outside of the US! I love you all, wherever you may be on in the world.

On a different note, I want to send my love to the people of Haiti. If you are able to help, please donate. I have.

**Bonnie**

That night, I fell asleep peacefully in the protective embrace of my centuries old, sexy, dark, and mysterious vampire boyfriend. It was what every woman these days wanted, according to that _Twilight_ book. This was Damon Salvatore; I had to keep reminding myself. I should have been on edge, but no, we were spooning and I was breathing him in as I drifted off to sleep.

I was standing with Damon. He was dressed in a tux, looking more amazing than I had ever seen him. He smiled adoringly at me. An older man was speaking to us from our left, but I didn't listen to what he said. I was too busy looking around me. To our right was a large, expanding meadow. It surrounded us on all sides, actually, but I saw the flowers sway in the slight breeze and the sun majestically beamed down on us. It was a perfectly picturesque site.

Behind me, I saw Elena, Meredith, and for some reason, Caroline. They were also dressed up, but they wore in matching yellow dresses. They looked beautiful, and yet even though they were so different from each other in physical appearance, they looked like sisters. They smiled reassuringly at me, motioning for me to turn around after I had been watching them for a bit too long. I nodded and faced back toward Damon.

Behind him were Stefan and Alaric. They both wore similar tuxes, and Stefan was smiling at me with tears in his eyes, like he had just given me away or something. I knew he thought of me as his little sister, but he looked like he was seeing me for the last time. Why was everyone so dressed up? Why were we all here, gathered outside? Why was I positioned front and center? And why the hell was everyone staring at me?

That was when I finally looked down at myself. All I could see was elegant, flowing white. Lace and silk, and it all was so elegantly sewn together into a magnificently gorgeous strapless dress. No, I would call it a gown… a wedding gown. My wedding gown, at my wedding, with my groom, and my friends…

Friends. Hmm, wait, where was Matt? Shouldn't he be behind Stefan, smiling and watching and ready to wish Damon and me well as I married him? Why wasn't he here, at one of his best friend's wedding? Why didn't he come?

"…please speak now or forever hold your peace," the old man, er, priest, said to us, and I knew he was asking if anyone objected to Damon and I being married. Well, if everyone was here, all smiling and happy, no one should object. There was really no point in asking.

"WAIT!" a voice yelled from far across the meadow, getting closer. I knew who it was before they had even yelled. It was too suspicious; I knew he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Matt Honeycutt came running toward the ceremony, sprinting as if he were being chased. He was late! He had been one of Damon's Best Men – obviously by my request – and he was late for my wedding! Matt was so dead.

"Wait! I do! I do object!" Matt breathed heavily, still managing to yell as he gasped for air.

What!?!

I heard several gasps and two menacing growls. Matt now stood off to my right a bit, staring at the priest. He was shaken, looking desperate as he pleaded. Pleaded for me not to marry my true, one, and only love. Why did he have to ruin my freaking wedding? What a dick he was being!

"You may speak," the priest hesitantly granted.

Matt nodded gratefully, and then he looked to me. He walked toward me, still to my right, and knelt down onto one knee. Oh shit, please, no!

"Bonnie, I'm trying to save your life here. Please, I am begging you, marry me, not _him_."

I was so shocked that I was instantly awoken from my dream-turned-nightmare.

What a horrible dream. Not just the idea of my ruined wedding and failure of a friend, but that my dream had actually been possible. It realistically could happen. Matt could literally write his own dead sentence by ruining mine and Damon's wedding. And worst of all, not only would he be dead, but I would be completely crushed in the end of it all. Why, Matt, why?

I could hear chatter in the kitchen and smelt… waffles or pancakes? There was definitely syrup and fruit and, oh, breakfast! It smelled fantastic; I felt famished.

**Damon**

I woke up at around 5, unable to get much rest after what had happened last night. Frankly, I was usually bored to tears of my little brother. I mean, really: Saint Stefan just bugged me with his goody-goody attitude. But last night, I was honestly scared shitless of him and his stupidly chivalrous and justified opinion on things. If anything had gone wrong or he had gotten the wrong idea, someone might not have survived the late-night encounter. And Bonnie was my everything now.

But as I slowly opened my eyes on the world around me, I knew for now we were safe. I was Damon Salvatore – stronger and faster and _starving as hell_. I couldn't stay near Bonnie much longer in this condition, so I quietly and carefully stood up, leaving my sleeping angel to rest. She looked so peaceful, a calm smile on her lips. Her soft, luscious, warm, delicious lips…

I had to leave now; she was just too tempting. I threw on my black jeans and jacket, and I swiftly ran to the window, opening it wide and sliding out into the dark of the early morning. I stood on the fire escape and jumped down to the street below – no one was in sight, so no one would see me. I ran my fingers through my messy hair, combing it down so I wouldn't look too scruffy.

I strolled down the barely lit streets, looking around for a quick snack. For once, I didn't care about what that snack looked like, or how it acted. It was just that – a snack. No play toy, no bed for the night, no street credit. In the park area across the street form Bonnie's apartment, I could see a homeless old man sleeping on a park bench. This was very low standards, but I wanted so badly to get home. No one would miss him if I accidentally killed him anyway. I was doing the world a favor.

I was immediately beside the man, one hand under his neck, lifting it up to my face. I bit down hard, drinking deeply. I was so thirsty; I knew I would probably suck him dry. I was right. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. I ran at my full speed to the furthest dumpster down the street. I dumped the body in there, concealing it so no one would find it unless they were actually looking.

Seconds later, I was atop Bonnie's fire escape, entering once again through the still open window. Everyone was still fast asleep. Stefan and Elena were cuddling closely in their sleep – it made me want to go kill someone else. I fled into the other room, where I found Bonnie lying on her back, her arms on top of the sheets that covered her from her waist down. Her long, messy curls were fanned out around her face on her pillow. She was still smiling ever so slightly, which made me smile, too. Her breathing was slow and even. The clock on her nightstand read 5:15 in the morning now. Great timing.

"Sweet dreams, _cara_," I whispered softly, sitting beside her. I just sat there watching her, and she just continued to smile, still unmoving except for the steady rise and fall of her chest.

I stood after what could have been an hour. I made my way to the kitchen, not having much other of a place to go. I did live here; I wanted to take stock of the place, and maybe even make breakfast. Bonnie would wake up soon by now, I was sure. I opened all the drawers and cabinets and closed them again, seeing where the bowls, silverware, cups, plates, pots, pans, and Tupperware were all kept. I felt very accomplished afterwards for no real apparent reason, but I did have a feeling I would do a lot of cooking for Bonnie in here.

I flung open the cupboard and found soups, popcorn, hot cocoa mix, pancake mix, pastas, and some Cheerios. In the refrigerator, I found some old Chinese takeout, vanilla yogurt, syrup, homemade chocolate chip cookies, milk, Dr. Pepper, cheese, orange juice, an apple, hotdogs and buns, and cold pizza. The freezer contained several ice cream jugs, frozen meats, and frozen fruits and vegetables. There was nothing all too special anywhere – I would have to do some grocery shopping for the first time in over 200 years or so.

I took out the frozen fruit, orange juice, and yogurt. The blender was already on the counter, so I proceeded to just set everything next to it – I didn't need to wake anyone up yet just for a smoothie; they all needed sleep, except for maybe Stefan. It would be fun to wake him up, but then I'd have to wake everyone else up too, so that just didn't work.

Okay, then, on with the pancakes. I grabbed the mix, and even that single lonely apple. My _cara_ didn't have a pancake griddle, but I knew how to make them on the stove, so that idea was still good. I added water to the mix in a bowl and started making huge ones, two at a time, on the biggest pan she had over the stove. Soon they were stacking up a bit too high on a plate I had gotten out, so I simply got out a wider platter and stopped making them. I cleaned the pan and all that, and dumped the minimal excess batter down the sink drain. Hey, while I was at it, I cleaned almost every spot in the kitchen. I mean, why stop what you've already started and are oh-so-good at?

I evenly distributed the pancakes to each side of the platter, and got three plates from the plate cabinet, so that I had four. I was thoroughly enjoying myself by now. I grabbed the syrup from the fridge and chopped up the apple into small bite-size square pieces. Those went in a bowl.

It was then that I first realized that there really was no dining table in Bonnie's apartment. I was sure that since she lived alone, she probably ate at the counter or the coffee table. She wasn't used to accommodating four people living long-term in her apartment, of that I was sure.

I just had everything set up on the counter, and I glanced up at the wall above the television. It had an analog clock on it that read 7 in the morning. Okay, no more sleep. I measured out my smoothie ingredients and poured them all in. I placed the lid on, and with no hesitation, hit the Mix button.

I heard a growl from the foldout couch, quickly followed by a groan. "Turn it off," Elena whined, sounding half-asleep still. I turned around to see Stefan just sit up, turning around to look at me. He looked tired and annoyed. Mission accomplished.

"You know, it's breakfast time. I don't think so," I taunted right at them, and then I turned back around to check on my smoothie. No, still too chunky. I turned it to the Puree button for a quick second, and then back to the Mix one.

"Mmm… it smells good," Elena stated drowsily. "Did you make pancakes, Damon?"

"Yup. About 30 or so of them," I said, chuckling slightly.

"What the hell, Damon?" Stefan whined helplessly. I could barely contain another laugh with my answer – huh, Bonnie had softened me up a bit; I was usually more sarcastic.

"Why the hell not?" I retorted, smiling my signature Damon smile to him and myself. I locked my eyes on his, and continued to mess with him. "I'm being nice here; I made you all breakfast. You should give me some credit for making so much progress." I turned back around casually, eyed my smoothie, and finally turned off the blender. If Bonnie was still asleep, I didn't want to wake her. She was obviously exceptionally tired, and should be, because last night wasn't exactly normal or easy for her.

I grabbed four small glasses out of the cup cabinet and poured an equal amount of smoothie into each, and even through a bendy straw in each, too. I stood back and admired my handiwork. I grabbed a glass and taste-tested the drink. It was pretty good for human food. I slammed it down on the counter and sighed, leaning my head back. I turned to face Elena and Stefan, who were standing up, turning to see me too.

"The master chef is finished," I chided, motioning them over toward the kitchen, the food, and I. They cautiously walked toward me, probably skeptical about my food. I shook my head, saying, "I'm Italian, people, I can cook. Now eat."

Stefan and Elena served themselves, decorating their pancakes in syrup and apple chunks, and I watched intently as they each took their first bites. Elena smiled and moaned slightly, looking up at me approvingly. Saint Stefan just nodded minimally, and kept eating – how ungrateful. That was not very saintly of him.

"So I take it you do most of the cooking around here?" Elena asked, her mouth partially full of pancake.

"What can I say, I spoil her," I responded matter-of-factly. They knew who I was talking about; they weren't that stupid.

"She seems so much happier and lighthearted than I remember her being," Stefan mentioned.

"And a lot more like a certain someone," Elena added, eyeing me strangely. "You rub off on her; she's bolder and more open now."

"And you seem…" Stefan started, but trailed off at an apparent loss for words. I just expected him to say different or off, but probing his thoughts a bit, I saw he was thinking of something around happy. He thought I was more homely and comfortable, especially when I was around Bonnie. He was thinking that as I was rubbing off on her, she was rubbing off on me. Well, duh, I loved her; I just thrived in the feeling of being around her. In her house, living here, being wanted here, being loved here. I couldn't believe it hadn't even been a whole day yet.

"Yeah, so how was Italia?" I changed the direction of the conversation, diverting it from myself. I looked over to Elena, whose face had just lit up like a naïve child's.

"Oh, Florence is so absolutely amazing! The villa is beautiful! I love it there so much, I guess I just forgot to call or visit," she confessed. "I feel so guilty about it now, but when you're there, you just can't leave. It's magical, you know? Oh, Damon, of course you know. It's the Salvatore villa, duh. You partially own it," Elena blushed at her ignorance for a second. That's right, she did live in my house. Or at least, one I owned part of. This was my home now.

I got Elena gushing about the shops and city and countryside and basically everything Italy. She was so in love with the place, nearly as much as she loved Stefan. She held onto his arm as she spoke glanced lovingly at him often. It was weirdly awesome – I felt no hint of jealousy, any anger or love. I was sure Stefan noticed my feelings toward Elena. She was a little sister. Nothing more.

I heard a miniscule sound from the bedroom, and immediately lost all interest in anything Elena or Stefan had to say. I turned around and was seconds later at Bonnie's side, kneeling next to her. She yawned, sitting up, and looked at me. She looked a bit frazzled and surprised, but was smiling.

"Is that breakfast I smell?" she whispered, and I kissed her forehead.

"Pancakes and smoothies," I informed, smiling at her. "From yours truly." She giggled and smiled at me, leaning up towards me and kissing me full on the lips. Mmm, now that tasted good. She ended it quickly though, pulling back and getting out from underneath her covers. I stepped back a bit, and when I saw she was standing up and walking towards me, I turned to the kitchen to walk back there with her. But I heard her running suddenly, and she jumped up onto my back, straddling me and wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and shoulders.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play this morning?" I joked, and with my extreme speed was running throughout the room. We were immediately in the living area less than a couple of seconds later. She gasped, and then laughed at me.

"Damon!" she squealed. "Someone's feeling good this morning." She released her hold on me and jumped down, but grabbed one of my hands. I used that hand to spin her around until she was in front of me, where I could see her. She was smiling so wide it looked like it would start hurting. Her eyes were wide and playful. Her hair was a perfectly arranged mess.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, already assuming the answer.

But, Bonnie always had surprised me, ever since I met her. And she would never cease to do so, evidently. Because the moment I asked, she frowned and looked down at her feet. Her eyebrows pulled together, and concerned as I was, she was so cute when she was sad. I placed my hand underneath her chin and tilted her chin up so that she would look at me. She looked so confused and thoughtful; she was staring so far into my eyes it was as if she was looking through me.

**Bonnie**

Damon's gaze looked questioningly into mine. But I couldn't say a word. My dream was so pointlessly confusing. But at least I knew it was wrong.

"Bonnie? _Cara_," he begged. He removed his hand from mine and the other from underneath my chin, and he placed them both on my shoulders. He leaned down so close to me that our faces were nearly touching. The proximity would soon be too much for us both, so I shrugged out of his hold and shuffled past him. But, because I had loved him for two years, I grabbed his hand and dragged him behind me to the kitchen.

"Morning!" I cheered as I entered the kitchen. Elena and Stefan were smiling at me, chewing on pancake of something so they couldn't talk.

I helped myself to a plate, and felt myself being shadowed by Damon. I made it up, and he grabbed the exact same things as me. I made a quick snatch for the syrup, and when he was left empty handed, I turned around and smirked at him. He was chuckling at me, trying to suppress his amusement.

"You're pouring syrup all over the counter," he gasped before bursting into hysterics. I turned, red-faced, to see myself squeezing the syrup bottle over the edge of my plate. I quickly stopped and set the bottle down on the counter. I turned slowly back to him, blushing and embarrassed.

"And you didn't tell me earlier because?" I asked. "Help me, please! Clean!" I picked up a dishtowel and threw it at his chest, where he immediately caught it.

I sat down with my sticky plate and fork next to Elena. We all watched as Damon wiped down the counter.

"You missed a spot," Elena intervened, shocking us all for a quick second. Everyone turned to look at her. "Just saying," she commented innocently with wide blue eyes and a small, satisfied smile.

**Stefan**

_~~~Last-Night Flashback:_ "Meredith, you have no clue what is going on," Elena spoke into the phone at around 2 in the morning. "Yeah, I'm so sorry I haven't seen you in so long. But we have a serious problem. It's Bonnie." She paused, and took a deep breath, obviously listening to something Meredith was saying. "No… she's with Damon. … Yeah, like a couple living together. … It's strange! … Not safe for her. You need to come here; we're all staying at her cramped little college apartment. … Rent out at a hotel with Alaric or something, I don't know. We just need you here. I don't know what to do, and if this is serious, how much longer do we have with Bonnie?"

We were surprised. Angry. Devastated. Nervous. Confused. And really had no clue what to think. Damon and Bonnie? Elena had told me before that Bonnie had been interested in him. She'd even said they had kissed on several different occasions. But no one would have ever seen this coming. Damon just wasn't the homely, loving type of person… or vampire.

So everything would seem fine. We'd watch; play along. Damon was too lovesick or whatever he was that he wasn't paying a penny's attention to my mind or Elena's. He was so focused on the girl that I considered a little sister, and might soon become mine for real.

And so Meredith and Alaric were coming. We had to figure this out. We had to save Bonnie from the brother I'd written off centuries ago.

_End Flashback_

_***_

Sitting here at breakfast, I felt things fall into place for me. Bonnie and Damon were so in love. If Elena and I hadn't come when we had, they probably would have eloped next week and never been seen again. There was no ulterior motive for Damon here. But still, that wasn't what worried me. This wasn't like Katherine or Elena or anything he'd ever felt previously towards anyone.

Damon was the same, but he was so different – changed, like he had said. Bonnie had one hundred percent control over him right now, but Damon was lonely. He had issues – he was a crazy guy, and everything he did, he did for love. He lived under a mask for centuries. Anything could happen here. I was sure Bonnie was safe from harm, but this was still a very unpredictable situation.

Meredith and Alaric needed to speed up. I didn't know why, but something was whispering to me, bugging me, and it didn't feel good.

**A/N:::** Anyways, on a much lighter note again, I really hope you liked this chapter. It was really fun to write. Ooh, and I hope everyone is watching the show 'TVD' on The CW (in the US) now that it's back on! 'Bloodlines' is one of the top bought TV episodes on iTunes, and 'Unpleasantville' is on tonight! SMILES


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:::** Thanks to anneryn7, jasperloverxoxo, Maplemeg, mysedai, BookyGurl, zozo42, TriGemini, Danielle Salvatore, & Vampire Lover26for making my day!!! And also to all the Damon Salvatore fangirls of the world! I love everyone who reads my stories, and I love all of the reviews. I read them all and check out whoever wrote them. _Now, I would like to clear up few things about how my story is going to work out_:

-Vampires eat people food (TV show, ep. 11 - remember?)

-Damon will not be OOC, just severely in love

-A very bad thing will happen: soon

-A very good thing will happen: soon

-I am not sure what the good thing is yet, but I've already written the bad thing below in this little chapter…

-I'm eating a cookies & cream frozen yogurt while I type this

**Bonnie**

We had all finished eating, and so we sat at the kitchen counter with our plates, talking about whatever the hell vampire brothers and their girlfriends talk about with each other. Thank god that Elena had asked me about school, because both Damon and I could talk about my school together. The University of Virginia wasn't exactly a secret organization.

"I haven't picked a major or anything yet, but I'm loving my English literature and psychology classes. My professors are a little eccentric to say in the least, but they're nothing compared to some of my classmates. The Greeks… they're definitely the wildest," I commented, answering some of Stefan's questions.

"Do any of your classmates know about you and Damon?" Elena inquired, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, no, I'm not exactly the socialite here. That's why I live off campus, and not in a dorm or a sorority. Kind of because of everything that… happened," I explained, cautiously trailing off at the end. I wasn't just going to blurt out: _You know, when you died twice I high school, and then you came back from the grave after being both a human and a vampire. And how I fell in love with an evil vampire who was your soul mate's brother, and then he disappeared, breaking my heart. It's just not as easy to go back to normal society after that._

"Yeah, I guess. So you really don't hang out or anything here, do you?" Stefan asked me.

"I would actually go to some clubs and parties freshman year, but I didn't quite fit in like I wanted to. I knew some people, but we were that close. And it was my first - and probably - last outing all sophomore year when I ran into Damon," I smoothly corrected. "He was probably only there because he knew I was here anyways. You were totally looking for me, weren't you?" I joked, looking over to my love with a smile. He was on the other side of the countertop, and he walked around, wrapping his arms around me.

"Duh," he whispered in my ear loud enough for the others to hear him. "It wasn't _that_ hard to find you, you know. It had taken me _much_ too long to figure out that I loved you after I left, though."

**Elena**

I didn't know about Stefan, but I sat here watching my best friend and her vampire boyfriend, and I was completely convinced that they were the perfect couple. It was _obvious!_ Sure, I was a bit jealous that Bonnie had gotten to Damon completely, something I had failed at doing. But Damon was so happy now. It amazed me. Wow, had I really just called Meredith last night. By the time she got here these two would so be married.

The day passed by quickly. We went and saw that new movie that was all the buzz these days. Damon and Bonnie never left each other's sides during the entire double date outing. It was so cute. I was silently communicating with Stefan about it through eyebrows and nudges, glances and smiles. It was so much to take in.

We got back to the apartment after some grocery shopping. Damon had had his fun planning out some future meals. They were all Italian pasta dishes, and though it was totally expected, I laughed at it a bit. Bonnie gave me a glance of shared entertainment when I did.

I couldn't pry her away from Damon to talk to her. There had to already be some sort of wedding plans out there. I bet they were already engaged and they were just planning on hiding the ring _and_ the truth from Stefan and I until she thought we were ready. But I just had to talk to her about it. When Meredith got here, we would corner her and make her spill.

And what a surprise. We had just finished Damon's delicious and beautiful raviolis when Damon and Stefan obviously heard Meredith and Alaric approaching. They froze from the conversation, and Stefan looked at me.

"Okay, just saying, I had nothing to do with this, I swear," Stefan pleaded, now looking at Bonnie and his brother. They seemed a bit confused, but a few seconds later, a knock rang against the door. Bonnie stood up, watching me now, and walked to the door. She was completely perplexed at what was going on.

I heard her open the door and listened as she enthusiastically greeted Meredith and Alaric. I felt Damon's gaze boring into my shoulder, but I just looked in the direction toward the front door, even though I couldn't see it.

**Bonnie**

"Oh, Bonnie!" Meredith sighed loudly as she pulled me into a gentle, warm hug. I smiled and hugged her back, now understanding what Stefan had meant. Elena had invited Meredith and her fiancée Alaric over to see Damon and I together.

"Meredith! Alaric! Come on in, guys. Oh, god, the velociraptor sisterhood is together again for the first time in two whole years," I mused as I dragged my two friends in toward the kitchen, where everyone else was waiting for us. "I take it Elena invited you? She never mentioned it, but your timing and her and Stefan's reactions make it fairly obvious." Meredith and Alaric nodded.

"So I take it you guys know about me and…" I trailed off as we entered the kitchen, and Damon was now in clear sight of my surplus guests. With no bags on their hands, I guessed Elena had instructed them to get a hotel room or something like that. I really hoped they were spending the night in the area.

"Yes," Meredith breathed as she saw Damon, taking him in. They were both watching each other closely. I had always been under the impression that Meredith was the only one of us that actually kind of scared Damon, because she was not afraid of him. I was right, based on both of their facial expression. Meredith's was observant, calculating, and filled with unmet expectations. Damon's was a bit unnerved and wary. I contained my laughter at this rare side of Damon we were all now witnessing.

We eventually got into more conversation again. Meredith and Alaric got mine and Damon's full story. We all joked and laughed and talked. But I could tell that Elena and Meredith were trying to single me out. It was obvious that they wanted to talk to me alone. Why wouldn't they? It probably had to do with the main reason Meredith and Alaric were here, which had not yet really been revealed. Did they suspect that something was up? What would they talk about? Obviously something Damon-related, that was all I could think of.

So I gave into my curiosity. We girls left the guys to their manly bonding time or whatever they did when we were gone. I could only hope that it was non-violent as Meredith and Elena dragged me into my bedroom area and sat me down. Meredith stayed with me while Elena went back out to speak to all of our guys. I could eventually hear them all leaving my apartment. Why? I was a bit scared of what was about to go down with my two best friends.

The guys were obviously going out to a bar of whatever because Elena had forced them out. And now Elena was back in my room, walking towards me. It felt almost menacing, but she smiled and giggled a bit, coming to sit next to me with Meredith. We arranged ourselves in a circle on my bed.

"They're out having their man time now. So, down to girl stuff," Elena began, smiling at me and then looking to Meredith. "Bonnie, spill."

"Uh, spill what?" I asked, pulling my eyebrows together and laughing a bit. It wasn't a nervous laugh or an entertained laugh, but awkwardly confused one.

"Oh, _Bonnie_, come on. You and Damon and…" Meredith trailed off while patting the bed below us. Oh, no. My face turned bright red.

"Oh, god! No, guys, I am still a virgin if that's what you're asking me about," I admitted.

"But what else have you done here? How far?" Elena pushed, desperately wanting details.

"Just make-out! And with pajamas on, and I mean all of them. They were kind of skimpy, but–"

"_Kind of?_ Oh, Bonnie, it's_ never_ kind of. It's either conservative or super-slutty, and you know that," Elena corrected, smiling wickedly at me.

"The ones I was in this morning at breakfast?" I challenged, knowing I would loose. They were boyshorts, after all.

"Oh yeah, definitely a fun make-out," Elena mused, winking at Meredith as Meredith giggled.

"What was he wearing?" Meredith pressed on further.

"Boxers," I whispered, and immediately wished I hadn't. Elena and Meredith were wooing and whistling at me, grinning ear-to-ear and babbling about Damon.

"Okay, okay! Enough about my love life lacking any real sex! I know you guys want to know more than this, and this is probably just some sort of a warm up for getting to the more serious stuff," I stated. Elena and Meredith were quiet now, listening to me. They looked to each other and nodded. I was right, and now they were getting down to business.

"Bonnie," Meredith said in almost a whisper it was so calm and quiet. "We think there is something going on that you aren't telling us for some reason. You and Damon seem so serious and love sick, and we want to know…"

"Are you two engaged?" Elena finished for Meredith.

I stared at them. Stared real hard. Observed them and looked deep and down into their souls. They were actually serious.

"No."

"So he hasn't proposed yet, or gone mysteriously jewelry shopping, and shown any signs of popping the question?" Meredith assured. I nodded that she was corrected.

"And you aren't planning to suddenly elope together, or even think you will spontaneously do so in the near future?" Elena guessed. I nodded to her too that she was also correct.

This all made me look down at my best friends' left ring fingers. Elena's had a lapis lazuli ring. Meredith's had a gold band with a large diamond centered on it. And this conversation made me think. Damon would propose to me, right? He wanted to marry me and spend all of eternity with me by his side, right? He truly did love me, right? Because I wanted a ring on my finger, too. My two best friends were planning their own weddings soon, after such long engagements. Meredith's date was actually set for the coming Labor Day weekend. Elena was thinking about a winter wedding in Italy last time we had talked, and she would probably have that plan set in action soon. She was already 20, and I knew she would want to be a vampire soon.

How old was Damon: 23 or something around there? I didn't even know.

**A/N:::** And don't forget to _review_!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N::: More and more super special thanks to anneryn7 & Danielle Salvatore!!! To all the people who have said that in this story Damon has become a little bit too OOC, remember that we haven't had his POV in a while. You never quite know what's going on in that dangerously hot bad boy's head until you read it below… **** Enjoy!**

**Damon**

If putting up with all these visitors made her love me, I'd do it. I was cooking huge meals and talking on end, and so much shit was going on that I could not believe it had only been nearly two days. Nearly two days since I had first come here and been welcomed in. Since Stefan and Elena had showed up at the door in the late night. Since scary Meredith and her vampire hunter beau came, too. I had only spent one here, damn it! Couldn't any of them just leave already and give Bonnie and I some alone time?

Elena had very strongly and forcibly requested that we leave the vicinity for a 'girl talk' time, and I couldn't say no to her. So I just stepped out with my brother and that Alaric Saltzman guy. Give the girls their fun; I was sure Bonnie would be poked and prodded and begged to spill details about her sex life. And I fucking wish she actually had some sort of something, anything to tell them.

I knew she was a virgin from practically the moment I met her. Everything about her had just always screamed 'virgin' to me, from the way she walked to the way she talked. And when we'd kissed before, back two years ago, she had been so surprised at herself. So no doubt she was walking into new territory with me, the farthest thing from a virgin to ever walk this planet dead or alive.

I was so thirsty. And damn, I wanted Bonnie in so many ways.

I didn't feel like being obliged to socialize, so I just took off as soon as I had left the apartment building. I flew up and away, into the night. I wanted to think; hell, I needed to think, and badly. If I gave in, no doubt Bonnie would argue, but she'd be upset in the morning, and so would Stefan – scratch that, Stefan would be livid. And I wasn't one for not doing what I wanted to. I used to be a take and go, dangerous, and very single guy. What was I now? Still dangerous, not single, and completely not going anywhere. But I wanted blood, and no one else's but my _cara_'s…

I never found rest in any tree of sorts. I just circled around in the dark night sky over Virginia.

I finally made my way back to my new home about an hour later. I flew up to the fire escape right outside her window, and changed back into my vampire self. I opened up the window and fluidly slid inside in under a second. Bonnie was sitting at the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of Cheerios.

And she was alone.

"They all left a while ago," she informed me, standing up and slowly walking over toward me. "They all went back to Meredith's hotel. So, it's just you and me and the night…" She trailed off and licked her lips, coming ever closer towards me. I couldn't handle it; she was just too far away. Immediately she was in my arms, and I was kissing her so passionately that even I felt as if my knees might give out. So I simply moved us into the other room and onto Bonnie's bed: our bed. Our bodies were intertwined as I lay on top of her on the bed. Her legs were wrapped tightly around my hips and her hands were in my hair, and I had never been more turned on in my life.

We both knew exactly what was going to happen. This was the time, this was the place, and this was the night…

**(A/N: I do not write lemons. Sorry if you are disappointed with this, but I might just start if you complain hard enough. So for now, just let your imagination run free.)**

**Bonnie**

I awoke slowly, feeling… different. Better, I guess you could say. Lighter, special, and completely complete. Not to mention totally naked in my bed with Damon Salvatore.

My eyes flew open at this realization. Had we…? Oh my fucking gosh, we had! I lifted my arm from on top of Damon's chest and brought it up to the side of my neck. I felt two tiny little punctures in my skin there. I looked to Damon's forearms, and there on his left one was a long, not very deep, and very quickly healed cut. The memories came flooding back to me of all the things we had done together last night. It had been the greatest, most amazing and incomparable feeling, and no question the best night of my life. I smiled.

**Stefan**

We were in the car, on our way back to Damon and Bonnie's apartment at around noon. Elena and I had decided to go and spend the night with Meredith and Alaric, as we hadn't seen them in two whole, long years either. They were staying in a hotel about 15 miles away or so, making it not at all that bad of a drive in between the two places.

As Elena and I drove back to Damon and Bonnie – Meredith and Alaric would come by later – we contemplated what to do for the day.

"We could… no. Or we can… nah. Maybe if… eh, there's no chance." My poor Elena was completely stuck, as I could see from her contradicted, jumbled thoughts. "What day is it today?" Elena asked me, her eyebrows pulled together in frustration. Her light blonde hair started to fall into her face and over her eyes, and she just blew it away.

"Um, June 11th? Yeah, it's definitely the 11th. Why?" Her question was a bit off of topic in a way.

"No real reason," she breathed, her blue eyes staring straight ahead of her and giving away nothing. She looked deep, though. She appeared to be looking up at the sky, looking for something…

"Hey, isn't there that comet coming tonight? It comes every century and is only visible in Virginia, or something like that, right?" I knew I had the facts right, but this wasn't what was getting at her, was it? Could it be?

"They say it… brings out secrets, even things unknown. They say you can't hide from them, not even the stupid comet itself," Elena mulled over.

"And who is this _'they'_ you speak of?"

"Everyone. Everything, Stefan. The people speak the words, but the wind and the water and the darkness all whisper right back that's it's true! I've heard stuff about it all my life, and I'm 20."

"I'm over a century older than you. It's nothing to worry about. No controversy and no fights tonight, okay?"

"Stefan, before you I didn't believe in vampires. Before tonight, you don't believe in curses. What about tomorrow, huh?"

That made me think.

**A/N::: Sorry for the long wait. Super short chapter, yet still VERY important to the story plot! Damon and Bonnie did it and exchanged blood, for crying out loud! And what do you think should happen with the comet? I got the idea from the TVD episode title 'Night of the Comet'. I was thinking something involving Mutt or possibly someone getting knocked up, but I haven't decided who yet if this is a popular idea. I would even kill someone off to please my readers – just not Damon: that's suicidal, sacrilegious, and just way to painful. **_**Tell me what you want to happen next in a review!!!**_** I love you all, darlings! smiles**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N::: SO, SO SORRY for such a long wait, you guys!!! :( I've been so busy with my other popular story 'You're Not My Type'; if you haven't checked it out, you totally should! It's a VD/Twilight crossover and a Bella/Damon story. I love it; it has about 100 reviews as of its ch. 7 update. Anyways, I love you guys so much!!!**

**-------!#$%^&*()¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº⁄€‹›****ﬁﬂ‡°·'--------**

**Bonnie**

"_Cara_, you are truly the woman of my dreams," Damon whispered in my ear as we lay together under the sheets of my bed. It was late morning now, and neither of us had left the bed let. I guess you could say we were just having too much fun to do so. "But, we are going to have visitors soon, and while you know I don't care what they see or hear, I know you do. So, I guess that we should get ready for guests. Your friends are known for having extremely bad timing."

I frowned at him, pouting out my lower lip and crossing my arms. Damon was now staring at my arms… oh, _gosh,_ Damon. Way to go and stare at my chest. I rolled my eyes and leaned in to peck him lightly on the lips. It turned in to a bit more than a peck, but hey, who was I to complain?

We both finally – reluctantly – stood up and got dressed and ready until we were finally presentable. Damon made us breakfast, and I watched him, sitting on the kitchen counter. We playfully bantered about random things, and he was so different than the old Damon from two years ago – or at least he was with me. Less sarcastic quips, more boyfriend-ish teasing. I liked this, the effect I had on him. He seemed so oriented towards me.

We ate breakfast right before noon, so I guess you could call it brunch if you wanted to. We ate Belgian waffles and fruits. I tried to recall when Damon had bought all of this, so I figured the middle of the night or something.

Damon told me that he sensed 'his little brother' coming right after we had cleaned up – after an intense kitchen fight with powdered sugar. We had showered (together) and wiped down all surfaces, so that nothing was vulnerable. Last I had seen Stefan and Elena, I had been a virgin. But there were obvious flaws to our secrecy of last night: the bite marks on my neck, the cut on Damon's lower throat, and our growing physical affinity and passion towards each other. I could guess it was obvious to any third party that we couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

We heard the knock at the door, and I let Stefan and Elena in. They seemed smiling, but both of them had a slight edge. Like they were nervous, or possibly hiding something. If it kept their minds off of Damon and I, I was grateful.

But in fact, it increased their attention of us. Their eyes flew back and forth between each other and us during conversation. We watched TV, and they seemed to watch more of us than the sitcom I had playing on my new Comcast On Demand thingy. I was getting a bit unnerved by their hyperawareness and careful observing, and looked to Damon. He looked at me, a wary look of authority, anger, and protective instinct. He thought something was up with them, too.

"Hey, do you guys know about that comet that's coming tonight? Once every whatever long time, and only visible in Virginia. Pretty cool," Elena stated, randomly throwing in over another fabulous pasta dinner. It almost seemed awkward for her in the way she said it.

"Yeah, they say it's cursed or something. Brings out secrets, I think," Stefan threw in there. I looked at Damon, and he raised his eyebrows at me. He had no clue what this was getting at.

"No, I guess I haven't heard of – wait, Elena, do you mean Smallwood's Comet? Every century, right?" A flash of remembrance hit me, and I knew what she was talking about. I still looked at Damon as I spoke, and he seemed a bit lost in the turn of conversation.

"Like Smallwood, as in_ Tyler_ Smallwood?" Stefan inquired, but though he put emphasis in his voice, there was no real emotion to it. It was as if could care less it that Virginia-oriented comet had anything to do with the local family, even though he bothered to ask the question in the first place.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it," Elena answered, looking at Stefan with an unreadable expression.

"Why are we talking about a comet, people? Is it pretty or something? I've seen too many in my time, and why the hell is it named after that family of dogs?" Damon blurted out, his voice seeping with sarcasm and annoyance. He was glaring straight at his brother, leaning over the table towards him.

"What he means is, where is this going? Why have you guys been acting so distantly strange and watchful today?" I rephrased, cautiously inching in my seat away from my enraged, dangerous, and potential lethal vampire boyfriend. My eyes were wide; I could see Damon's lips curling slightly and his teeth showing a bit.

"Nothing. It's just nothing," Elena breathed tiredly, leaning back into her chair. "I'm full. Thanks for dinner again, I can get the dishes for you." Elena stood and took her plate to the kitchen sink, not looking back at any of the three of us. Damon and Stefan were locked in a staring (glaring) match of sorts. I watched them nervously, but using my common sense, I quickly stood and quietly left for my room in a few fluid steps.

I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Today had been a bit weird and awkward, to say in the least. And it had recently become potentially violent, as Damon was not someone to mess with, especially over his own dinner in his own home. I closed my eyes and breathed in, breathed out. _His own home._ Damon truly did live here now. We were truly together. My farthest, most distantly impossible dream had come true this past week. He had come when I had hopelessly wished that he would arrive and whisk me off my feet.

I sat up again, and hearing the sounds of kitchen sink's faucet running water, I quietly crawled over to the side of my bed to reach my bedside table. On it -among other things such as my abandoned old diary, a lamp, and a hairbrush - were a candle and a lighter. Well, what else would you do with a candle and a lighter? I lit up the dark room and walked over to the window, opening the fabric curtains and sliding glass window I rarely had before.

There it was - high up in the sky in what to me was a few inches from the moon. The comet was bright and had kind of a pinkish tint to it. It was really very pretty; I didn't see how any centuries-old vampire, even Damon, could ever get used to or bored of their pure natural beauty. Comets were the epitome of nature's mystery and majestic power and elegance. Like nature's little secret or something.

_Secrets. _That was what Elena and Stefan had been rambling idly about before. The comet brought out secrets… Did they suspect something? Or where they trying to hide something? Maybe they were just nervous of the night going badly over something. Huh, I would be a bit superstitious too if I'd known about that beforehand. What would Elena and Stefan do and say if they found out about how long I had really been with Damon, and what we had done last night?

Memories of last night hit me again. Damon was so amazing at _everything_. My hand went up to my neck and I smiled widely, thinking about everything he had done to me and how he had made me feel. I touched the little puncture marks there from where he had bitten down the night before and early this morning. I ran my fingers over them repeatedly. Exchanging blood felt so incredible; I couldn't wait to do it again…

"Hey," Elena whispered from behind me, hopping up the bed with me and looking out of the small, neglected little window at Smallwood's Comet.

I didn't turn to face her, but it wasn't needed. "Hey," I whispered back to her. There was a relaxed energy in the room, and I felt no need to do a thing but sit there in the presence of my best friend.

"What's up with your neck, you keep-" Elena started, but she didn't finish. Her breathing stopped along with her talking, and we sat there in a void of silence. I knew why. I turned to face her, and she looked back at me with wide eyes. Neither of us said a word, but there was no question in either one of our minds of what was going on.

Elena had seen the two little marks on my neck.

She pulled me into a hug, so sudden and tight that I was taken by surprise and it took me a few seconds to hug her back. "So?" she whispered in my ear.

"Oh, god, it was amazing," I breathed, putting audible happiness into my voice.

"It always is; oh, I'm so happy for you! Bonnie McCullough, you're finally a woman," Elena joked, squeezing me even tighter if it was possible.

"Spare me any details, please, but last night I take it? And in here?" Elena clarified.

"Duh, when and where else?" I responded questioningly.

"Oh, I want to see what you wrote about it," Elena mused, grabbing for my diary on my nightstand. She flipped through the pages until she found the most recent entry. "Huh, a week and a half ago. Oh well, let's see what you wrote about Damon…" And she began to read aloud. I grabbed for the book wildly, almost ravenously. No, she couldn't, she couldn't, oh no…

I wanted to rip out her throat in that moment, that moment of defeat - or at least the small, unedited book out of her hands. I felt violated. But I mainly felt like my head was being placed on a chopping block, waiting for the inevitable.

I had lost. And now all I could do was sit her and wait, holding my breath as she put all the pieces together.

"'_Today I went shopping with Kelly,' … _no, there's no Damon here. '_I called Meredith and talked about wedding stuff,' … _hmm, he's still absent there.Let's see three weeks ago, '_I haven't eaten well in forever. I'm so jealous of Stefan and Elena, probably eating fine Italian cuisine over candlelight with silverware right now. Oh, how I miss Damon-" _Elena, read, gasping a bit, pausing in what was most likely confusion or disbelief.

When she started talking again, it was loud and angry. Her voice was so unlike her, so sarcastic and callous. "_I don't know why I wish he would come back and I would see him after all of this time, all these years. It's almost been two years now, and I feel foolish still dreaming of him. It will always be him, I can never think of any other guys now- _What the hell is this Bonnie? Tell me!"

I felt cornered with no place to run, unarmed and unprotected with a thousand guns and swords turned on me. That was what Elena's betrayed glare looked like as she yelled at me. She had never acted like this before, never been so cold, harsh, or unforgiving. _Unforgiving_. I would never be forgiven, would I?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N::: I love you all!!! Thanks so much for sticking with this story even though I've been neglecting to update!!! This chapter is short but juicy. PLS READ: But some of you were confused at the end of the last chapter, so let's clear that all up right now:**

**-Elena read Bonnie's diary, in which it blatantly stated that Bonnie had been in no contact with Damon as of recent. This was contrary to what Elena had known, for Bonnie and Damon had lied to her and Stefan.**

**-Elena got very angry over this, and we have not even nearly seen the full extent of this.**

**-Bonnie may have been overreacting, thinking she would never be forgiven for what she and Damon had done. Note that Bonnie is well known to be very dramatic and ditzy.**

**-I left it at a cliffhanger. Nothing has gotten anywhere near resolved yet. Heck, the chaos hasn't even ensued yet! **

—**!#$%^&*()¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº⁄€‹›****ﬁﬂ‡°·'**—** ;D**

**Bonnie**

_I, I feel faint. Oh, no; please, no,_ I thought. I begged the Fates to change their minds, to go back and rewrite everything that had just happened. To undo Elena finding out, her anger at Damon, and her disappointment in me. I really did feel faint.

Elena's glare softened for a quick second, and she cleared her throat. "Bonnie, let me get this straight. You and Damon have been together since, what, a few days ago? Is that true?" I nodded, looking down. My vision was blurring, and I felt extremely dizzy now.

"Bonnie? Elena?" I could hear behind me, the voice's question coming form the door. I couldn't identify the owner of the words. I couldn't identify anything. I felt barely in control of my body, much less the world and situation around me. I felt like I was fading slowly, the world around me speeding up.

I lifted my head up to see the silhouette of Elena – I couldn't even see her face. I nodded slowly, but to me if was fast. My eyes were hurting now, my blurred vision darkening…

And then it was dark and cold as night, and I was alone in the darkness.

**Stefan**

The girls had left the room a few minutes ago, and Damon and I could very well here their conversation in the other room. Apparently, Damon had bitten Bonnie last night! I glared even harder at him, but didn't dare to move - yet. We just kept listening, as intent on the girls as we were on each other.

Elena was reading Bonnie's diary. Damon stiffened at this, nearly breaking our gaze. I could see him visibly cringe, as if he was bracing himself. There must be something in Bonnie's diary…

Or nothing. Nothing at all.

_You… liar! You cheating douche bag! What the hell is wrong with you?_ I yelled at him with Power.

_Don't be blaming me, and don't even think about her. You can't expect anything more from me, and I guess I'm just too irresistible, _Damon retorted, but he seemed anxious. He was slowly standing up, and I knew why. He really cared for Bonnie, and Elena might just go berserk on her in there.

He both stood slowly and took off to Bonnie's bedroom. Elena was loud now, practically screaming at Bonnie. "Bonnie? Elena?" I asked questioningly. Damon was in the room immediately, while I just stood in the doorway. I was still pissed at Damon, but Bonnie – I didn't know how I felt towards that. She was just too innocent – or at least she was a few days ago.

Bonnie looked faint now, sitting next to a potentially violent Elena on her bed. She was cringing inward and nodding to Elena's question of her dishonesty. The moment Damon was at her side, she had lost consciousness. _The poor girl, driven into a _lie_ against her best friends. Do you see what you've done?_ I asked Damon. He caught bonnie is his arms, and he looked up at me menacingly.

"The things we do for _love_," he snarled, out loud so that Elena could now hear our conversation too. "Control your _bitch_ over there." He nodded his head towards Elena, who looked about ready to slap him.

Elena looked over to me then, and her eyes were wider than I had ever seen them. She felt so betrayed.

_Love, come here. We should probably leave before Damon decides Bonnie is fine and comes after us, _I told her, and she nodded. She stood and came over to me, slowly and solemnly. Her fists were clenched at her sides.

"_That's not the only secret of the comet,"_ an unfamiliar voice said from behind us. Elena gasped and turned immediately. I turned too, as Bonnie began to speak. But the voice coming out of her mouth certainly wasn't her own. _"A storm is coming. The storm will bring in another."_

Damon's eyebrows were pulled together, confused. Elena's eyes were on the ground. My mouth was probably hanging open. Bonnie had just had another 'psychic' witch attack, the first in years possibly.

And then the yawned, stretching her arms and sitting up slowly in Damon's arms. Her eyes fluttered wide open, and they were filled with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered up to Damon, whose expression still hadn't changed. She probably thought that he was mad or upset.

"Bonnie," Damon whispered. "Do you have any clue what you just said?"

"I thought that I said that I was sorry," she responded cautiously, probably briefly questioning my brother's sanity.

"No, I mean before that, while you were out," he said quickly.

"Nope… oh, no! Please don't tell me I went into a trance!" she looked distressed. Damon nodded solemnly to her, and she closed her eyes again. "Okay, do I want to know what I said? If it's important, tell me."

"You said that someone was coming, and a storm–" Damon began, but he was interrupted. A loud burst of thunder had erupted outside, and out of nowhere, and plethora of rain came pouring down. We all looked to the window, then back at Bonnie.

She seemed to notice mine and Elena's presence. She smiled sheepishly. "Surprise?" she whispered with doubt in her voice. Damon chuckled at this, but Elena turned on her heels and left the room. I shrugged at Bonnie, glared at Damon, and then followed my love. She was sitting on the couch staring at the remote. I just silently sat next to her.

**Bonnie**

I looked at Damon, who just shrugged at me with a devilish smile. "Elena's really mad," I stated, and he nodded. He pulled me tighter into his chest, and I snuggled closer too.

"So what?" he said. "But _cara_, what happened there? You seize to amaze me." He looked out the window at the storm. "But who in hell would show up now? Everyone else has, I don't see how that could work out."

I could, unfortunately. It wasn't likely, but still very possible.

But then, just then, the Fates decided to hate me again today. They had given me Damon, and then just decided to make everything else crap, didn't they? Oh well, I guess I should've expected it.

The doorbell rang. Damon looked at me, his eyes dark and searching. He looked angry, very angry. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but it had always been in his expression since I'd regained consciousness. It was the prominent emotion now.

He stood up, kissed me on the forehead, and then left the room. I sat there nervously, praying to god that it wasn't who I thought it was at the door. I could hear Damon opening the front door, and then I could hear it shutting. Damon was back at my side, his expression annoyed.

"Who was it?" I whispered.

"Just Mutt," he responded. "I don't want any dogs in here, they'd ruin the carpets."

**A/N::: Surprise! It's Mutt, err, I mean Matt! And Damon shut the door in his face – burn. Elena might be mad for a while, and Stefan will just go along with what she does, because he gets on my nerves and is a way better character on the TV show. But this isn't a TV show fic because the book-version Bonnie is a million times better. Sorry, Paul Wesley, but I still love you!**


End file.
